According to the USDA's Major Uses of Land in the United States, 2002 survey, it is estimated that there are approximately 442 million acres of cropland. Since the advent of mechanization, much of this cropland is planted every spring by pulling a planter behind a tractor. Planting is a very condition-sensitive and time-sensitive event to achieve optimal yields.
From a timing perspective, in the Midwest for example, farmers have a very narrow window that is optimal for planting that falls shortly after the fields thaw and after the risk of snow or a heavy frost is minimal. If planting occurs before the optimal window, entire fields or entire farms can be killed by a late frost or a late snow storm. If planting occurs later than is optimal, the plants may not have sufficient time to grow which can substantially affect yields.
From a conditions perspective, the fields must be relatively dry and free from substantial wet-spots. To complicate matters further, preferably planting occurs when there are warm temperatures and light rain in the forecast. If planting occurs when the fields are too wet, the tractor and planter can get stuck in the fields. Even if the tractor or planter do not get stuck, if planting occurs when it is too wet the condition of the soil can prevent or reduce the emergence of the seeds. If planting occurs when it is too dry and there is no rain in the forecast, the seeds may not germinate.
It is critical to a successful season that farmers plant when the timing is right and when the conditions are right. However, due to the fact that farms are growing larger and larger, increasingly farmers are forced to plant when conditions are less than optimal.
Back in the 1970's John Deer of Moline Ill., introduced a new design of row crop planters that utilized a gauge wheel with a tire running along each side of two discs arranged in a V-shape. By placing the gauge wheel and tire along each side of the disc, this allowed for much improved seed placement and improved packing of the soil around the seed. As part of the design, the tire was to engage the outside surface of the disc and act as a scraper to keep wet soil from building up on the disc. In this way, engagement of the wheel on the disc was to keep the inside of the gauge wheel clean and free of dirt and debris. This general design concept is now used on most crop planters and single disc air drills. While effective at depth control, this design suffers from many problems that have frustrated users for years.
One problem with this design is related to the flexible rubber or rubber-like tire being used as a scraper to remove the wet soil from the outside of the disc. To scrape soil from the disc, the tire must be kept tight against the outside of the disc. This engagement causes premature wear on the tire requiring early replacement.
Another problem with this design relates to the flexible material the tire is formed of, which is a flexible rubber or rubber-like material. While the flexibility of the tire is helpful for reducing shock and vibration during use, the flexibility of the tire can cause operational problems when serving as a scraper. That is, due to the inherent flex in the tire, the tire may not be able to adequately keep the disc clean. This is especially true after some operational wear occurs and when planting in particularly muddy conditions or in certain soil types.
When buildup occurs this often requires the gauge wheel and tire to be removed and cleaned. In addition, the tire may need to be re-adjusted to compensate for wear or replaced altogether. These delays are costly and time consuming and incredibly frustrating especially when they occur during the narrow planting window.
Several attempts have been made to solve this problem. These attempts include adding various scrapers to the inside of the gauge wheel and making the gauge wheel open to allow the scraped mud to work its way out of the wheel. These attempts have only been partially successful. However, these attempts at providing a solution have created other problems themselves. This includes adding additional components to the planting system that themselves must be maintained, adding cost to the system and adding complexity to the system.
Therefore, for all the reasons stated above, and the reasons stated below, there is a need in the art for a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills.
Thus, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that improves upon the state of the art.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that provides enhanced performance.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that has a long useful life.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that does a better job of scraping than prior art systems.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that utilizes a minimum number of parts.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that increases the interval between when a planter must be adjusted.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that operates effectively in muddy conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that operates effectively in a broad array of soils.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that operates effectively in a broad array of conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that reduces the number of times a planter must be stopped to clean out the gauge wheel.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that reduces maintenance.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that reduces downtime.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that extends the range of adjustment.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that improves accuracy of planting.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that improves yield.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that keeps the exterior surface of the disc clean.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that is inexpensive.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that can be used on practically any planter.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that is easy to install.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that is easy to adjust.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that is easy to replace.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that is safe to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that provides clean openings in the soil for planting.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that is easy to use.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that is simple to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that is high quality.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that has a robust design.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that is durable.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that improves efficiencies.
Another object of the invention is to provide gauge wheel wear extender and disc scraper for crop planters and single disc air drills that saves time and reduces the frustrations associated with inadequate scraping of mud.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the invention will become apparent from the specification, figures and claims.